Padme's Mission
by Dragon of Athena
Summary: AU. Padme has a quest, will she convert Anakin to evil and take him along for the ride? A little ooc. AnakinPadme
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any way, shape or form. Lucky George Lucas does though.

Author: Dragon of Athena

Summary: A little ooc, Padme is evil and is on a quest, will she convert Anakin to evil and take him along for the ride?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One

"Padme are you sure?" Anakin asked with concern.

"Ani it's the only way."

"I would do almost anything for you but-"

"But what Anakin? It's the only way to save our child." Padme took Anakin's hands within hers and placed them on her stomach.

"You've got to do this! For us. For our family!" Her voice slightly rose.

"It violates the Jedi Code," He whispered.

"Screw the code!" She screamed at him. Padme released his hands and left the living room. The door automatically closed behind her.

Anakin couldn't believe what he had to do. He would surely be expelled from the Order! He couldn't tell Obi-Wan, he wouldn't understand. Why did Padme ask him to do this? She had the kindest soul he ever knew, but she changed, the second she became pregnant. Anakin was still so madly in love with her that he didn't notice for a while. He loved her; he was going to do it. He was going to complete the task for Padme.

He was going to kill Senator Palpatine.

Padme had often talked with Anakin about how Palpatine was evil. She claimed ridiculous things like, "Palpatine is a Sith, and has been corrupting the senate- and you Anakin."

Anakin and Palpatine had become quite close friends since he became a Jedi-Knight.

He paced around the spotless and sparkling white living room until he stopped and stared out of the window. He looked at the stars as if seeking guidance from them.

Anakin was so confused, he couldn't think straight. Anakin departed the living room into the corridor and stopped in front of his and Padme's bedroom. He sensed that she was in there, and felt safe.

"Night Padme," He whispered- sorrow and confusion entwined in the lining of it.

He got into his speeder and started on his travels to Palpatine's quarters. The cool night breeze was warmer than how he felt inside.

He reached Palpatine's place and knocked on the door.

The door opened; there stood the senator in his night cap and pyjamas.

"Anakin? Is that you?" Palpatine squinted to see his guest properly.

Once he saw that it was indeed Anakin and allowed him in.

"You seem troubled Anakin, what's wrong?" He asked- genuinely concerned for what was wrong. Anakin was sweating.

"I'm so sorry!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Sorry for wha-"Anakin had slayed him with his lightsaber before he could finish his sentence. _I did this for you Padme, now we can be safe._ What Anakin didn't notice was that Padme followed him and watched her husband kill the senator. She smiled.

_My plan is all falling into place._

Anakin hurried out of Palpatine's house and began on his journey back to his home. He opened the door and rushed to the sofa, he was breathing heavily.

He had just murdered a Senator…he had just murdered his friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Any tips or you just want to comment on it, hit that little button at the bottom-left of the screen! Reviews are my fuel, if I get 5 reviews or more I'll post another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Padme secretly entered the house; she didn't dare make a noise. She sneaked into the bathroom and flushed the toilet. Padme wanted Anakin to think she'd never left the house. She washed her hands and turned off the bathroom light, then entered the lounge.

Anakin's breath had not slowed.

"Ani are you okay?" Padme asked- a part of her was laughing, a part in genuine concern for her husband, and yet another part trying to keep up the act of concerned wife.

"I did it…I…killed the senator." Anakin began shaking and was intensely cold. He was writhing in remorse.

"Anakin, I love you," Padme said kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back but it was weaker.

"You've just saved our child!" Padme continued, no response came from Anakin.

"Now let's get some sleep" Padme took Anakin's robotic hand and led him to the bed.

_**A thousand voices scream and holler in pain. Padme is standing in the centre of a circular room. She is wearing a black dress; her eyes are black and full of evil. I walk up to her and her evil grin. **_

_**"I love you Padme." I kill her with my lightsaber.**_

Anakin awoke and nearly screamed. He looked at Padme's face next to his. _It can't be possible; she's practically the embodiment of innocence!_

He looked at the time.

"Oh…crap."

He rushed to his speeder and sped his way through busy Coruscant to the Jedi temple. Obi-wan stood by the entrance; the colour of his face resembled that of a cherry or tomato.

"What kept you?" Obi-wan shouted. "The Council has been waiting for over half an hour!"

"Sorry Master," Anakin replied, trying to mask his face with a sheepish grin.

Obi-wan was not impressed, and neither was the Council, as Anakin soon found out.

He entered the room that was filled with revered Jedi-Masters. The room seemed creepily desolate even though it was spotless and filled with people. Mace Windu's face was quite similar to Obi-Wan's when Anakin first got off the speeder.

"All Jedi in Coruscant have been put on emergency assignment…" Master Windu's face calmed down and showed a small sign of sympathy. "…Anakin, Senator Palpatine is dead, he was murdered by a lightsaber. We think that this is the work of a Sith."

Anakin thought he was going to throw-up, many, many times.

"Why?" Anakin asked, pretending as if he knew nothing; Yoda perked up his ears.

"Answers will come in time, Young Skywalker, many enemies he has probably made in the past, since a senator he had become." The room stayed eerily silent- save for Yoda and Mace Windu.

"Master Kenobi, Jedi-Knight Skywalker, you will need to investigate this horrible tragedy." Windu finished.

Obi-Wan and Anakin traveled to Palpatine's quarters. The young Skywalker looked at Palpatine's lifeless body.

"Master, do you think he suffered?" Anakin asked with the remorse seeping through.

"It's hard to tell Anakin, I think he was killed 'peacefully'" Obi-Wan replied.

"Do you really think so?" Anakin felt like he was interrogating Obi-Wan, to see how much the Council knew.

"No, I'm just telling you what you want to hear. Murder is never peaceful."

A day went without finding much evidence. Obi-Wan and Anakin retired to their homes. Anakin traipsed into the lounge.

"Padme?" He spoke loudly.

"I'm in the bathroom," Came Padme's reply. Apparently morning sickness not only made you ill in the morning but the whole day. _Being Evil doesn't cure my morning sickness. _Padme concluded.

She exited from the bathroom. Before she could speak, Anakin interrupted and began shaking again.

"I can't hold it from them for long; I've got to tell them."

Padme's facial expression changed, it was almost…cruel.

"Anakin, you can't tell them, d'you hear me? No-one can know! Understand me? We're in this together now. It was for our children." Anakin's eyes opened wider.

"Child…ren?" He asked- disbelieving what his wife said.

"Yep, children! We're having twins!" Padme smiled serenely.

Anakin felt empty inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm so sorry you guys had to wait this long I truly am. I would like to say thank-you to **Kal's Gal, Jedi Master Crista, matt shepherd, gtrhrs78 and Krista **for reviewing the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the initial shock of what had happened, Anakin felt wondrous and dread at the same time. A minute ago, he felt nothing, now he was overwhelmed with an array of feelings. He hid his emotions in fear of Padme getting scared at his reaction.

"When did…you…find out?" Anakin choked.

"I found out just after you left when the doctor came to see me. Isn't it wonderful Ani?" She asked sweetly.

The powerful Jedi looked out into the sunset. The lights of Coruscant below had no effect on his view of the sky, but it boggled his mind to think about it. Everything seemed confusing to him, the only thing that made sense to him was that the sun always set and rose bringing forth a new day and that he was going to be a father.

"Anakin?"

He continued to stare at the sunset.

"Okay then, I'll be in the kitchen, scratch that…in the bathroom, throwing my guts up." Padme ran off behind where Anakin couldn't see, but he could sense.

Within a few minutes Padme returned to Anakin.

"I'll be needing a little more help during and after this pregnancy. Lord knows I can handle this by myself." Anakin finally broke his gaze with the setting sun.

"I'll always return and help you Padme, always." He said with finality.

_Good, oh look another step in my plan is complete; this seems easier than it should be, I won't let in pain me too much. The strain could hurt the babies_.

"Thank you Anakin, I love you so much!" She slipped her arms around Anakin and hugged him. With his strong arms he hugged her back.

Anakin's communicator buzzed and vibrated loudly to capture the attention of those around it. He departed from Padme's hug and answered the communicator.

"It's Obi-Wan, there is a special council meeting that we have to attend. Be there promptly please." The line went dead. The Jedi knew that was his cue to leave.

"Padme, I have to-"

"Go. I understand." She interrupted. Off he went.

Darkness had set into the sky, but this was the time when the planet seemed luminous, this was the time when you could see the neon lights from the lower levels, and for some reason it provided a little relief for Anakin to be out in the night sky than to be cooped up with Padme.

He couldn't believe he was thinking this, he couldn't believe that right now he preferred to be without her. In her moment of need, in the months that she needs it most and there he was only thinking about himself.

Anakin's greed angered himself, but focused so that he could remain neutral during the council's meeting.

Obi-Wan was standing outside the Temple as usual just before the meeting. It seemed to be his way to neutralise a neutral mind. It was a little beyond what Anakin understood, or he was just waiting for Anakin. For a generally smart Jedi with a lot of Force behind him, even the most childish thought processes seemed to be that a master's idea of something tough.

"It is good to see you're on time." Obi-Wan uttered friendly.

"Master, aren't I allowed one time just to make a mistake. It is the only way we learn and grow." Skywalker replied.

"Now you're thinking like a Master, but a mistake can cost lives, Jedi cannot afford to risk people, but enough of my little speeches. I'm pretty sure you've heard them…"

"Before." Anakin interrupted.

Both of the Jedi entered the temple and went into the council chambers.

"Skywalker and Kenobi, please enter." Mace Windu's voice chanted.

Anakin walked into the middle of the chamber and awaited the information; Obi-Wan sat in his round-shaped chair.

"Jedi-Knight Anakin Skywalker, you have been nominated to become Jedi-Master. This is for all that you have done during your duty as a knight. But before this can be put into place, you must do one last task."

Oh my god, all this action in one day. I could have gone against a nest of Geonosians, mynocks and other creatures trying to take over the republic and still not have been as satisfied as I do today.

Yoda began to speak.

"The murderer of Palpatine, you must find and bring here, final will then the nomination be made."

Well, that's just put a dent in my hopes and dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Isn't it a terrible thing having writer's block? You know what you want to do or say but you can't express it with words? Well, that's kind of what's been happening with all my stories, plus reality has a funny way of not giving me the time to do anything about it. Thank you**: The Future Mrs. Cole Sprouse **for reviewing chapter 2. For the rest of you, enjoy the story anyway!


End file.
